food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jiuniang/@comment-36653031-20180930130536/@comment-36653031-20181003231736
4.Where to depend on… "Little girl, are you okay?" Uncle bended over and looked at me with a worried look. His right hand hovering in the air, he want to pat her head but he dare not to. These two are the people of the Civil Guardian Division. Although the costumes are a little different, but I have seen them before in Yellow wine’s hometown. "I... I can't find my brother." I whispered back. "Ah? Can't find a family member?" Uncle stood up straight and immediately comforted me. "Don't worry about that, follow us to the headquarter and we will help you find a family. OK?" “Okay!” I don't want to go, although I understand that these uncles are a good person. But I just want to wait for Yellow wine, my brother here. He will definitely come find me. Then again, some kind of emotion that imprinted in my mind makes me unable to refuse. Just then, a surprised shout coming from the crowd. "Little Yinyin! Is she my little Yinyin?!" An old woman squeezed through the crowd and ran towards here. Looking at her, the indescribable fear shrouded me in the blink of an eye. “It’s…. the same….” My body trembled in fear. This old woman and the man I recall in the memory gave me the same feeling. "Mother?" Uncle distracted for a sec, then surprised. "Is this your mother? Come on." He said it while using the hand to help me up. “No… No…” I tried to scream while my little arm is in the uncle’s hand. However, in the end, there are only a few meaningless words came out of my mouth. What I want to say, what I want to convey, is suppressed by fear in my throat. The old woman is still approaching step by step. It’s… too late already. I closed my eyes in fear, waiting for the predictable ending. Suddenly, everything around me was quiet. Just like that time. The sound of the crackling bonfire rang as if it were still in the ear. I retake the hand that the guards are holding, my whole body feels the warm of the embrace at the same time. The familiar atmosphere drove away the restlessness. In the darkness, I heard a shout of anger. “GO AWAY!” When I open the eyes again, I found that Yellow wine is kneeled down and hugging me. The right hand grabs the big sword that pierce into the ground. Staring at the guard's pupil as if he wants to eat them alive. The two uncle civil guards were scared and retreat. "This... this girl's mother is coming, w... we are." I and Yellow wine cast a sightlong glances together with indignation. That old woman’s figure is nowhere to be found. "This great me said…" Yellow wine picked me up with one hand, and raised the big sword in the other. It’s an awe-inspiring presence. “Get lost!” No longer looking at the chaotic scene, I buried my face in the Yellow wine’s collar. I know that you will come, I knew it... I always waiting for you. Your presence here… is the best…